$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {4} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {3} \\ {-2} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{-2} & {0}-{3} \\ {4}-{-2} & {2}-{0} \\ {0}-{-2} & {-2}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {-3} \\ {6} & {2} \\ {2} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$